Grotesque Prisoner: Hysteria
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Kairi's past. Her mayhem into Insanity. Parents tortured, minds warped, her tears and the everlasting scent of blood in the air. Prequel of Grotesque Prisoner.
1. Prologue My nightmare

**Author Notes:**

This is a sort of sequal from Grotesque Prisoner. My first story, doesn't matter which one your read, :)

- Hehe. Kairi's past, if you will.

**Warning:** Blood. No graphic. _[Somethings might be graphic in the other chapters.]_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts but my own splendid ideas.

- Like GP, this is sort of going to be the same. _A drabble like story with not so much description._

- Hope you enjoy.

**Read and Review. No flames or Bashing.**

* * *

><p>Lovely sun and the blessing of the blue sky, beautiful, so beautiful.<p>

At least that's how I thought while I cried, my red hair stained with more red, screams echoed as I was tied up to a chair.

My day was perfect without this, somethings were unfornantly left unsaid.

Unless my parents were actually pretending, then I would love this birthday present of theirs.

Too bad, while my father is bleeding on this metal sort of table, and my mother is screaming with a gag in her mouth. While the man plunges in a knife, the other man is behind me, holding my shoulders so I would squirm.

I don't though, I watch painfully.

Oh mom, oh dad. I'm sorry, this is my fault and I can at least say so.

"Does it hurt to watch them?" He asked me, I nod as the tears ran down my face.

"Do you want to help them?" He asked in my ear, breathe hot against my skin. His stench is disgusting, must go with the rest of his life and soul.

I shake my head. There is no help, I'm six years old, captive.

He chuckled. Turning to the other man who quickly sliced my mothers throat once he was done torturing her.

"I like this girl, better than the others." He said, patting my head.

I don't feel anything inside, it's cold and dark.

It hurts so much, the other man walked towards me, wiped my face but he made it worse. His hand filled with my mothers blood, smearing against my own.

"I think I like her too, red hair and beautiful purple eyes." He comments, they have these smiles that seem very strange. I'm scared and I really just want this to be a nightmare.

They took me away and few days after we watched a funeral, we wore black as they held me tightly in their arms. Watching as my parents were buried, I gave the white rose to one of the men who walked to the burial; throwing the rose in and as he stalked towards us again.

He was smirking sadistically and I was a prisoner of their grotesque minds.

He touches my face again.

"We love you a lot Kairi," He says, and I don't even know what love is.

But I don't think this is love.

[- **To Be Continued.** -]

* * *

><p><strong>An:** Not so much description, I know.

I just don't want to with this sort of story. :)

Now in the other chapters I'll possibly make, well probably be a bit graphic and disgusting.

So, please be aware. Don't like, go away. x) Easy as that.

_Reviews are highly appreciated._

**No flames or Bashing please.**


	2. Insomniac Burns

**~. X . ~**

It's been two weeks since my parents died. Since I've been to their funeral, not even close to warn anyone I've been kidnapped. I lived with the two men with unoffical names.

Pink hair and blonde, one likes to gamble while the other stays out the entire night then brings women home, just to sleep with them and tell them to get out the next morning.

They gave me a room, bars and nails on the window so I would escape. The vents were covered, leaving it warm. I had a bed with a pillow and a blanket, they were warm as I cried the entire week.

Giving me food each day, closing the door and I could hear at least four locks, I don't see why; I'm too young and I have no idea at how I was going to run away.

Clothing was stolen from my own home, the blonde bought me a dress. White and purple, while the pink haired gave me a bath. Clean, cook but lock me in a room. And I don't know what their intentions were for.

These white walls seem to speak to me, the darkness in the corners whisper sad and uneventful things. I'm not able to sleep, it's strange cause I rock back and forth in these dark walls, biting my lip as hard until the warm blood slides down my chin, but I wipe it away before they're able to hurt me.

The morning comes and I'm still awake, I stopped rocking back and forth. The pink-haired walked in, shutting the door and smiling warmly at me but it seems sadistic.

He kneels down and touches me face, he realizes the mark on my lip. The dry blood was there as well, his eyes turn demonic, and I don't say anything when he asks me what happened.

Shaking my head. "Nothing happened."

The reply pushes him a bit and that's when I experienced my first time in abuse. He hit me, in the face, the mark was harsh and it burned, tears rised and streamed down my face, he scowled and left the room, slamming the door and locking the door.

My hand touch my cheek, it burns and I silently cry.

What if I told him. Even though I'm afriad, he might have done worse,

or would he?

**[ TBC ]**

**- Reviews are highly appreciated. No flames please. x)**


	3. Moving uncontrolled

**Author Notes:.**

- **RikuObsession.** I guess you haven't been abused before. Not insult.. sounds like it though.. -.- Weird. Not though, I'm just saying.

UHh. If you did something bad, your parents would yell or hit you. So either way, you're going to get hit! Lmfao.

Thanks for the reviews on this GP and the first btw.

**Warning:** Mentions of vague sex. Foul Language.

Enjoy! If not. Go away. :)

**Read and Review. No flames or Bashing.~**

* * *

><p>Standing up in the living room, it's been four months while living with Marluxia and Luxord. It's been fine, nothing too bad unless the abuse matters, if I must mention such undetailed thoughts and memories.<p>

On the first night, when Marluxia slapped me hard across the face. I was given little food after that, he was pissed for reasons unknown.

He hit me again when I said I accidently cut my hand with the paper, he thought I was trying to kill myself so I was pushed into a closet for hours.

Screaming til I fell asleep, the tears didn't comfort my mind, my hair was greasy and tangled. He didn't let me out even when I asked to be let out, he kicked the door and told me to shut up.

The next abuse, he shoved me on to the floor when I couldn't eat the food they made. Luxord mostly cooks while Marluxia doesn't, so when Marluxia cooked that night.

I said I couldn't, I was full. A simple lie, yet very harmful to his ego. I got a bleedy nose and he sent me to my room without cleaning it, the next day was fine. Luxord bathed me, fed me and took me out of the house.

Not to the park or to get new clothes, but to some drug dealers house. I was sitting outside in the back yard while he got his drugs, he talked for almost an hour and I was stuck getting stared at by these strange looking men.

He came for me afterwards, high. He dragged me down the street, pulling me hard as he laughed on and on about the conversation he had earlier.

I was strangely worried.

When we got home he pushed me into my room and I was locked in their a few more hours. Sitting on the floor, staring at nothing but the floor.

It was quiet for hours, if I even asked for something Marluxia would have hit me.

Then when four hours went by, there was noise. It was dark outside, in my bedroom had no light so I was stuck with the windows light, I crawled near the door and placed my ear on it just to hear.

_'This is where you live? Urg, learn to fucking clean.'_ A screamish women spoke.

_'Shut up, I'm fucking you, not hearing some bullshit of advice.'_

_'Gee, fucking decent'_

After awhile, they moved to Marluxia's room. Now the house was quiet and his room wasn't far from mine, and her screams and moans aren't quiet. So I had to listen, the walls vibrated, and the grunts never lessoned.

I could feel silent tears falling from my eyes, I placed my hands over my ears and squeezed my eyes shut. Everything just felt so unreal.

I laid down on the floor by the corner of the wall, where it's the most darkest and I closed my eyes. And thought of pleasent thoughts, my parents and the everlasting life I once had, until it stopped and now I was nothing but a prisoner.

What did they want with me anyways?

The next morning Luxord let me out, he had new clothes for me and I tried them on. Dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a skull in the middle, with an all white bracelet that had bow on it, and a black studded on one the same side.

Marluxia and the girl was out. She was tall, thin and had blonde hair with green eyes, she was scowling. "I didn't know you had kids," She growled.

I looked at my clothes and felt a bit okay, at least I get to change in my own room. He gave me blue socks which I put on, I looked at Luxord who was staring at me.

"Your hairs messy." He muttered, walking away.

"She's not my kid by the way. She's Luxord's neice, her parents died a few weeks ago." I glanced at Marluxia when he said that, showing no signs of distressed on my face, when I turned Luxord came back and combed my hair.

"Whats the girls name?" The women asked, Luxord stopped. "Kairi.. now shut up and stop asking fucking questions," He growled, which the girl did and he continued with my hair.

"Where are we going?" I asked timidly.

The man looked and gave me a small smile. "We're moving away, too many people here.." ... _'That you know.' _I was guessing he would say.

I turned away from them.

He continued with my hair, and afterwards.

The movers came and took everything out. One man stared at me for awhile as he looked in my bedroom, the bared windows and the doors were making it look bad. Luxord grabbed me and shoved me into the back seat.

He told me to shut up for the entire time we drived to the city called Hollow Bastion.

I did what he asked, staring out the window.

I wasn't going to be free from this. I just knew it.

The ache in my chest, the dark feelings that were being held back. It was like being choked, but I ignored it. At least tried too..

**+. TBC .+**


	4. A twisted cold awakening

**Author Notes:**

Been in a very weird state at the moment.

SO I wanted to write another chapter. :)

**Warning: Angst. Blood. Self-Inflicted. Character death. x)**

- Hello.

**- Goodbye. OR see you later.**

Enjoy. If not, go away!

**Read and Review. No flames or Bashing please. :)**

* * *

><p>When we arrived in Hollow Bastion, when they got everything in the house and Marluxia installed the nails and locks on my door. They instantly shoved me into the room.<p>

Only to hear Larxene being told that they've killed my parents and kidnapped me. I would have thought a shock or maybe something like a nervous laugh. But it hadn't come, she didn't say much but 'Oh, is that all.'

She was sort of in on it now, and if she even tried to tell anyone about me; they'd kill her.

I leaned away from the door and moved towards the wall, in was completely dark and cold in my room. They haven't given me a light bulb, so it was the same yet different house. I began to rock back and forth, humming to myself.

I kept asking myself, wondering how I can get out of here. So I can be free.

All the things they say, keeps running through my head.

And it bothers me.

The next morning, Larxene shown her true ruthless side. The men left and she was free to beat me in my room, her sadistic nature was worse then Marluxia. It hurt, and it bruised; and the tears hadn't stopped.

"I hate your fucking red hair, it's so bright like the color of your blood. Such ugly beauty!" She would half-heartedly scream.

Was she jealous? I had no idea, I was young and didn't understand. She had nice blonde hair, why care about my hair?

After she beated me, she shut the door and walked into the bathroom. Turning the bath on and filling it with water, yet when she came back; grasping my wrist and pulling me down the hallway.

Stripping me quickly and placed me into the bath. I yelped, shivering of the icy cold water touching my pale warm skin. She forced me to sit, pushing my head down into the water and I knew some how she wanted to drown me.

With the scowl upon her face, it was dementing as I thrashed. Then she let me up, I gasped hard, panting as tears sprung from my eyes.

Then she broke a razor, tore it apart viciously and I wondered as my teeth chattered and my nails digging into my arms. What was she going to do with that?

Once she got the razor out, smiling perfectly. She glared at me and grabbed my arm. "Now look what you're doing to yourself!" She said with the lick of her lips.

The razor made contact with my arm and my skin ripped apart cleanly with fresh red bubbles oozing out deliciously. My eye's widened in horror, a gasp came when the sliver of pain creeped up.

I almost started hypervenilating until she did it over and over again. I tried to pull away but her grip was too much, she was too strong for me. Her laugh echoed into my mind, it was simply just there.

Until she placed the razor into my hand and walked off, maybe she did that because of the sound of the front door opening.

"She's cutting herself in the bathroom. I left her there for a few moments and she tore the fucking razor open and the entire bath is bright fucking red!" Larxene screamed, I turned down and saw the cold water _had_ changed to red.

Stuck upon my body, I dipped my arms into the water and bit my lip. Feeling the cold water opening lightly into my wounds, Luxord and Marluxia walked in.

My teary state was probably distressful to look upon. The blood and the cuts on my wrist which weren't self-inflicted probably made it worse. Larxene walked in and smirked at my appearance; I felt sick to my stomach.

Marluxia growled, turning to Larxene who's smile dropped instantly.

"Do you fucking think we actually believe what you just told us? " He yelled, shoving her into the hallway while Luxord grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my scars. His eyes noticed the razor blade being squeezed between my fingers, he took it and threw it to the floor.

I listened to Marluxia and Larxene's arguement in the hallway while Luxord pulled me out of the bloody tub, he noticed the water was freezing cold and cursed under his breath.

"Bitch.." He grabbed another towel and wrapped it around my body.

"She's fucking ten years old! How the hell would she know how to fucking cut herself? You bitch!" A scream.

I shivered as I stared at Luxord but occasionally glanced down the hallway where Marluxia was beating Larxene.

"Did Larxene do this to you?" Marluxia came in the bathroom, panting harsh with a twisted face of anger.

I nodded, "She b-beat me in m-my bedroom. T-t-then placed me in this c-c-c-cold tub and b-broke the razor and c-cut my wrist, smiling while she d-did it!" I muttered the truth, remembering how traumatizing it was.

Marluxia grunted and walked back to the hallway where Larxene was laying on the floor, trying to pick herself up. Luxord sighed and gave me a smile, yet it seemed cold and unfeeling.

"This is why we like you." He whispered, while I felt nothing for those simple words but I nodded. He picked me up and left the bathroom, my eyes trailed to where Larxene was; only for her to be dead on the floor in a pool of blood.

And this may be mad, but I smiled at her dead body, her eyes opened slightly with no life in them. Marluxia walked into the bathroom, swore some more but it disappeared when Luxord shut the door of my bedroom.

**+. To Be Continued .+**


	5. She's about to break

**Author Notes:.**

I thought of the whole thing perfectly. :) Revenge is beautiful; well thats what I think. x)

**Warning:** Mentions of blood. Mentions of Character death. Instability breaking.

- Enjoy. If not, go away!

_**Read and Review. No flames or Bashing.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>T<span>****hree years later~ **

It's my birthday. Yet I wasn't spending it with anyone special, no it wasn't like that.

I was in my bedroom again, nothing changed for the past few years. Nothing ever did, Marluxia brought women over and fucked with them each night, while my insomnia got worse, Luxord was barely home; possibly working.

I stayed up all night, I was tired so very tired but I couldn't sleep. I don't know yet but I think something is broken, something is cold and it's suffocating to feel. My mind has split as if it's ready to crack open, I pulled my strands out one by one.

I rocked myself back and forth, looking around my bedroom. Noticing the scratches on the walls, I remembered when I had a mental breakdown, well that's what Marluxia called it.

They killed someone, a boy named Terra. In the living room, something because he wouldn't give them anymore drugs, I watched them kill him and I cried. Marluxia shoved me into my room and I cried and screamed, and scratched the walls.

It went on until Luxord hit me and it knocked me out for a few hours.

Tracing my hands on the scratch marks, I slightly smiled. Crawling towards the front door and looking at the light from the kitchen.

Luxord just got home. Marluxia's talking with them and they aren't quiet.

_'What are we going to do with her?'_

_'You mean Kairi?'_

_'Yes who the fuck do you think I'm talking about?'_

_'What do you want to do with her?'_

_'I have no idea. She's nice to be around but she always has this fucking deranged look on her face!'_

_'Deranged? Just because she saw that one guy get killed, you're going to call her deranged?'_

_'Yes. Luxord stop acting fucking messed up.'_

_'Sorry, Sorry. Hmm. She's thirteen years old today, so we could possibly sell her to some people in this city some place.'_

_'Sell? What drug dealers?'_

_'No. I know a man that loves young girls like her!'_

_'You mean sell her to some guy who pimps girls?'_

_'Yeah I think it's something like that!'_

_'Call him and ask for a price. Anyone would love a young red haired beauty with a fucked up mind!'_

The two men chuckled but Kairi was on the verge of tears.

A few hours went by and Marluxia gave me a bath, a smile plastered on his face. He had something on his mind, sometihng wicked.

"You're now going to be free," He said, but the word free would be ment from them not from a cage.

I stayed silent for the entire time he spoke and said I was moving in with a man known as Xemnas. I nodded as he clothed me new clothes, Luxord brushed my hair and gave me a teddy-bear.

I thought they were weird strangers, and for some time I was waiting for them to kill me.

But now I was wearing a dark purple and white dress, something that resembled the dress I was wearing when my parens died. White socks and black shoes, my hair was straight and slightly cut to my shoulders.

"Will I ever get to see you again?" I asked them, they both looked at each other. "Probably not. But when we do, it won't be social." Marluxia chuckled, I didn't get what he meant as we walked down the street towards a black car. We all got in, where two men sat inside as well.

"Kairi right?" The man with blue haired and a scar on his face asked, he stared at me then turned back to the board in his hand.

"Yes, she's thirteen." Luxord touched my shoulder but I didn't budge.

The man with silver haired smiled, it almost resembled Larxene's. The one girl I hated, and I somehow knew I was going to hate this man the most.

"A very good age." The man spoke, his voice husky and deep.

They exchanged things and the silver haired wrote down something on a thin piece of paper, rectangle. He passed it to Marluxia and they nodded.

"Good bye Kairi." Marluxia said, waving the piece of paper.

Luxord smiled and I got out with the silver haired and the blue haired man. We were in the outskirts of town, a place called the Brothel.

I was forcefully taken into the place, looking at the glamor of the women. Pretty and beautiful. "Aqua, come here!" The silver haired called out to a women standing by a few tables with a bunch of other women, half naked.

The girl had luscious blue hair, a nice smile as she walked towards us. "What is it?" She asked, biting on a piece of mint gum.

"This is Kairi. One of the new girls," He patted my red hair, I felt my body shake from what he said.

"New girls? She's too young to be in one of these businesses," Aqua commented, staring down at me.

"I know. Until she hits a perfect age then she will be, but for now she'll be doing some completely different." The man said, pushing me forward.

"Get her ready."

Then the two men were gone.

And I think finally that feeling of a crack in mind was splitting harsh.

Cause my reality was now crashing down on me, and all I could think of how Luxord and Marluxia incredibly betrayed me.

I just have to figure out how it escape from this prison.

**x. To Be Continued. .x**


	6. Push her over the edge

**Author Notes**: I thought of updating on Friday. But couldn't wait. Lol.

:)

- **ILessThan3KH**. ~ If you read the other Grotesque Prisoner on my Story list, you'll understand why I'm writing this one. :)

- **RikuObsession.** ~ Thanks. :) I'll keep writing until this is finished.

- **KutlessRocker.** ~ I actually don't know who's going to be her first victim. :P lmfao.

_**Warning**_: _Rape but not Graphic. Abuse. Instability._

~ Okay this one should fulfill what I have been holding off for. :)

**Read and Review. No flames or Bashing please.**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Aqua stripped my clothing and brushed out my hair. She hadn't taken the bear from my hands, and I hadn't stopped squeezing it in my arms. Just to remember Luxord and Marluxia of their betrayal; and also to keep my heart from racing too fast.

I was placed into a hot bath, having small flashbacks of Larxene's abuse flash through my mind made me wince. Aqua hadn't noticed but I tried to ignore the scars covering my arms.

She washed me and asked me questions which I answered honestly.

"Where are you from?"

"Radiant Garden."

"Do you have any parents."

".. They died."

"Hmm. My did too. Who took care of you when they died? Family members?"

Did I think Luxord and Marluxia were my parents? No, they were mean and neglective.

"No. The people who killed my family, then they sold me here cause they were sick of my crying."

She stopped scrubbing my hair with shampoo and stared wide eye'd in shock; her mouth had dropped. Then I felt her hands moving down my shoulders to my arms, she reached out and looked at them.

She gasped as she saw the deeply wounded scars Larxene inflicted upon me.

"Who did this too you?"

I paused before answering, my eyes just the same as her's never left my red scarred arm.

"A women Marluxia was dating. He killed her after she put me in freezing cold water and slashed my arms," I said staring at the cuts.

"Did you just say ..He killed her?"

I nodded truthfully. Remembering that he beat her to death, her head was smashed against the wall; her body dragged across the wall to the floor in puddles of deep dark blood.

I felt like laughing but I kept it inside.

"I watched her die. Then Luxord shut me in my room after he treated my wounds."

She stopped bathing me, and stared in my eyes. "You have something broken inside... maybe you just need love." She muttered with a smile, then she continued bathing me.

A few hours went by when I had to share a room with a bunch of other girls. They were talking and smiling and for awhile I couldn't connect like they were doing. I felt nothing but nervousness, my heart beat was raging in my chest; I felt dizzy and confused.

I couldn't til if this is why they were having sex like Marluxia each night, or they get money for themselves.

I ignored that and left the room. Only to be stared at by a dark haired boy with yellow eyes. I felt myself shiver from his dark eyes, I looked away and walked down the steps, trying to locate the bathroom; I've noticed that the guy was following me intently.

I found the bathroom and ran inside, hoping he wouldn't follow but he did.

He smiled, entranced and in a sickening way I shivered. "Why are you in here?" I asked.

"Cause.." He replied, walking towards me, as I stepped away but my back hit the bathroom wall as he towered over me. Bending down, a smile plastered on his face as his finger tipped my chin upwards into his golden eyes.

"You're beautiful, such.." He touched my arms, smoothing them. "A young girl..." My breathing became harsher and everything became darker and darker.

He was worse than the nightmares, than the panic nights of the cold disconnected world I onced lived in. The monsters were nicer but this man was horribly intense.

And from such fright I screamed while everything in me was in pain. My vision was gone as I panted, that dark chuckle and the sound of his zipper creeped in my ears.

"Living in this kind of world, you'll experience worse." He murmured, I hadn't looked at him.

"Worse.." I don't turn but he had stopped when I spoke, tears pouring down my face as my heart jammed against my chest so hard I could barely hear.

"Than dying?" I wondered... But he left and I was stuck alone in that room, ugly and disgusted. I was small and frail and now I was something a little less innocent than I was twenty minutes ago.

The pain in my body hurt more than the pain Marluxia inflicted when he abused me, worse than Larxene trying to drown me. Worse than being sold to people I barely knew.

I hadn't even known this world long enough to see it's own happiness. All I saw was torture, darkness and the monsters speaking.

They were silent at first, closing my eyes, as I remembered when they spoke the first night while I was staying with Luxord and Marluxia.

_'..Kill them..'_

_'...Better yet.. kill yourself.'_

_'They killed your parents... avenge them!'_

Whispers haunting my nights, haunting me in the most silent ways.

My breathing was harsh with the burning in my stomach, with the temptation of the pain shaking my body. And now the monsters came back and they are sitting in front of me in this bathroom.

Smiling wickedly. _'She's fixed! She's better. She's new.. She's not stupid.. So young..'_

_'So MAD!'_

They screamed and screamed while everything started to calm down, I opened my eyes wide and looked at them clearly. Darkness creatures squriming with smiles.

I gasped as I tried to move, the pain seered; but I continued to reach for the sink. Grasping it with my hand, pulling myself up and with that my red hair was messy, in front of my face, my eyes were weak from crying.

_'Madness now rules your mind. Now she's ours and we are hers..'_ The whispers continued.

My hands grasped my hair, my eyes widened in fear and I let out a loud screech.

Panting again, I grabbed some napkins and wiped off the wetness of whatever came from the man. The blood tha oozes from me stained my skin, I ripped my dress a bit and took my socks off.

Then I cleared my face from the redness of my tears.

_'Kairi..'_

They spoke as I walked slowly towards the door, my heart never stopping.

_'Kill them... ALL!'_

**[- To Be Continued. -]**

* * *

><p><em>an:_

_The rape pushed her over the edge. Now she's listening to her hallucinations._

_And let me tell you, I had those for so many years they just became a bore. Ahaha. _

_~ Anywho._

_Reviews are highly appreciated. if not go away! _


	7. Fire burns in her heart

**Author Notes:**

- This is completely rushed. Not so much glory here. :)

So enjoy.

**Read and Review. No flames or Bashing. :)**

* * *

><p>Oh how much it makes me laugh that the torture I felt was seering in my mind.<p>

How it swirled and swirled, messing up the images of the happy-go-lucky girl I once was.

How my parents smiled before they were knocked out, random pick I have to say. How they smiled at me and grabbed my arm and pulled me into the van.

Now the ropes and chains that restrained my parents, the screams that immented from them. It was amazing, and from there on the darkness engulfed my presence, my mind; my shattered broken heart.

I panted hard as I stood in the kitchen. Some people were cooking inside, but barely anyone to register I was here.

The blood that dripped from my leg was now staining the tiled floors. My hands trembled as I turned the nobs on the stove. Each one getting hotter and hotter.

Smiling wickedly I left the kitchen.

Heading towards the back down before I bumped into someone.

Aqua, she gasped as she saw the blood on me, the torn dress and my messy hair.

"What h-happened to you?" She asked, her warm hands touched my trembled shoulders.

"You shouldn't worry about me. Try to worry about yourself, get out now. You won't live in ten seconds if you don't." I tell you with a gentle smile before shrugging her hands off and heading for the back door.

"W-what do you mean by that?" She asked in a panic tone, but I don't answer.

Holding a match in my hand as I followed a rope far away from the brothel. No one noticed me as I lit the match, placing it on the tip of the rope and it started to cease, started to follow where it will lead.

Finally.

In seconds. There was a large explosion, and screams haunted this daring night.

_'~ That wasn't so hard, was it?'_ The voice spoke, standing next to me as it chuckled sweetly.

I shook my head. "No. But I'm not done yet." I told it.

Turning away with my teddy bear in hand.

_'And where are you going?'_

The cold voice asked, I hadn't stopped.

"To the people who took everything away from me." I muttered innocently, as the shadows smiled evily behind me. The screams were music to my ears, and the flames were such a gentle piece.

"Ten seconds." I heard the voice and I stopped in my tracks, I turned and saw Aqua a few feet away from me, she smiled but it was strained. She knew I killed those people, she knew I started it.

"Thats all I give." I told her.

She took something out of her bag and passed it to me. "I once killed my captor and I wished to kill Xemnas. But you have done that for me, so thank you. Stay warm Kairi." She said, and walked away from me.

I pulled the sweater around my body and smiled.

"I'll never see her again. I'm happy someone understood though," I chuckled, tugging my bear tighter into my body.

I walked down the same dark road. Maybe somewhere so much darker than this.

~. .~

**To Be Continued.**


	8. I love you so much

**...**

"Oh shit! Damn it, fuck sakes!" Marluxia muttered as he paced across the room while the news was on, a burned down building was in the background. A lot of people had been burned alive in those short minutes.

Marluxia pulled his hair, almost going insane from paranoia as he looked out the window a few times. Grabbing his cell phone from his pocket, he dialed Luxords number and waited for it to stop ringing until the man picked up.

"Marly this is the sixth time you phone me in fifteen minutes. Calm down will you, she's probably dead in the damn building. And how can a twelve year old girl even figure out how to kill?"

"I have no idea. I'm just.. scared!" He squeaked, hearing the other man in the phone sigh. "Scared? Are you serious, she's twelve! So fucking leave me alone; I'll be home at ten."

Luxord hung up and Marluxia continued to freak out. Until he saw something rather particular outside.

His eyes widened in shock.

Kairi was walking up the sidewalk with the same teddy bear in hand, she knocked on the door.

"Marly I know you're home. I can see you through the window," She said with a giggle afterwards.

The doorknob wiggled then it opened.

"What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "My 'new' home was burned down so I had no where to go." She replied casually, sitting down on the couch.

Marluxia noticed the dry blood on her legs and her ripped dress, her hair was also frazzled.

"What.. happened to you?" He asked.

Kairi looked down at her and glanced back at Marluxia.

"Some guy followed me into the bathroom and he hurt me. Then the voices told me to kill everyone in the building, they told me to turn on the ovens and leave a rope and lead it outside. Then I lit the match and the building was on fire."

Marluxia felt himself twitch.

"Then you just decided to come here?" He asked her, which Kairi nodded.

"Yep. Cause there's something I want to do, a game you played with my mom and dad." She said, her eyes looked around the living room and she frowned.

"Once Luxord comes back though. It's more fun with him."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Few hours Later.<span>**

It was late at night and the front door was pushed open. "Marluxia I'm back!" He called out, shutting the door and instictively locking the door.

When he walked into the kitchen he wondered why Marluxia hadn't replied back.

"Marluxia_?_ Bastard probably went out drinking or he's asleep.."

Luxord thought, opening the fridge but he froze instantly. Turning around to notice the kitchen was messed up. The drawer where the utensils was smashed open.

All the knives were gone.

As the quiet made him shiver; something else completely different scared him. A sound of crying; echoeing through out the house.

He followed the crying, swallowing his sip when he came to Kairi's bedroom. He pushed the door opened and gasped.

Kairi was sitting by the corner with a knife in her hand, her dress was completely bloody. Marluxia though, he was laying on the floor, his neck was sliced open very deep and she was carving it intently.

"You're right. When I asked why you killed my parents.." Her eyes were glazed over as she stared at Luxord. "This is fun.. it's so fun I want to keep doing it!" She laughed manically.

He grinded his teeth, eyes in horror as his feet stepped back. She watched his reaction, and instantly she pulled out a black gun and shot him in the leg.

"Gaaaahh! Fucck!" He yelled.

She stared at the gun again and smiled. "I found this in the place you sold me too. Thought it'd come in handy since you two are larger than I am."

Kairi got to her feet, dropping the gun to the floor and taking a large knife in her hand.

"I love how you have so many knives. They are pretty.. when they have your blood soaked on the steel." She started to laugh as Luxord tried to crawl away.

He could hear the loud stomping of her feet as she jumped on his back, he groaned as his hair was pulled back.

"Feel the torment of my parents." She whispered darkly in his ear as the knife came to his throat and in one move, his blood came curdling out. Her hands stained with his blood; but she started to scream and cry as she stabbed his back over and over.

In seconds she stopped. "I miss you mommy, daddy..." She whispered, wiping away the tears. She got up and walked into the bathroom and turned the facet on.

All night she got herself cleaned off, digging through a box that was labeled** 'Kairi.'**

She found a dress that could suit her perfectly, a dark pink with light purple shoes. She fumbled with the socks, a few times she would stare at the dead bodies but would look away.

The voices were appear afterwards.

_'It's time to go Kairi. There's nothing here for you anymore. You got your revenge.'_

Kairi nodded and looked in the basement and found gasoline.

She dropped it into her bedroom as he spilled out, then she walked out and flipped a match and walked away as the house was on fire.

Kairi smiled, only knowing flames could destroy the past.

_'We love you Kairi.'_ The voices would say.

_'We love you so much.'_

**The End.**

* * *

><p><em>an: Hm. I know you wanted to see Kairi meet Namine. I actually decided to make a one-shot of that. :)_

_This chapter was horrible, my mind is completely blank so I couldn't put so much detail in it except when Kairi kills them._

_So thank you for the reviews and favs._

**_Reviews are appreciated. NO flames or bashing please._**


End file.
